Birdkit: Restoring a clan
by Wingedpaws
Summary: Birdkit was born in the center of a universe, just like this one- but the cats are crazy and Starclan is not sure the clans can be restored. When Birdkit is welcomed to the world, she comes with a propercy. Can she save the clans before it's to late- or fall with them?
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge...

Once apon a time there was a clan. It was called UniverseClan, and it so happened to be the center of a diffrent universe, in another galaxy, just like ours. That clan was always starry and amazing and life-fufiling, although the territory was small and shaped like a circle. There were 3 clans surrounding UniverseClan: Highclan, lead by Lovestar, who was always in love, he has a strange obsession over one special cat. The clan lived in mountains. Then there was Swimmingclan, who's territory was one big lake, and they live on a island in the center. The clan is led by Paranoidstar, who hates getting wet.

Lastly, there is Sniningclan, led by Dimstar. Dimstar is not very smart. Their territory was once a diamand mine. Universeclan's territory is very bountiful. their clan is led by Wordstar, who talks too much.

ALLEGIANCES

UNIVERSECLAN

Leader: Wordstar. white tom with blue eyes.

Deputy: Annoyingmouth. Annoying tom with strange, red eyes.

Medicne cat: Crazyeyes. a orange she-cat. (Help her, she's gone Mad!)

Warriors:

Yummyfur: She-cat with pink and purple fur. eats catnip and seems to only know the word "Yummy."

Potatosmell: Brown tom that smells like potatos.

Greymood: Grouchy grey she-cat. A "Party-pooper."

SickTail: a pale green cat that hurls. a lot. even after 2 baby steps.

Apprentices:

Brownpaw: patent brown cat that doesn't mind being thrown up on by her mentor.

Kits and Queens:

Birdkit: A cream shecat with wing-like patterns across fur.

Smallkkit: A undersized tom with red fur and hazel eyes

Bragmouth: a shecat who brags.

Barbedkit: a mean yellow tom.

Smileyjoy: a always happy she-cat. Mom to Barbedkit.

HIGHCLAN

Leader: Lovestar. Pink tom with purple eyes.

Deputy: Foxtounge: A seemingly copy of Barbedkit.

Medicne cat: Groomfur: a She-cat obsessed with grooming herself.

Warriors:

Whobird: A tom that looks just like a owl and forgets his name a lot.

Mosshidden: a Freiend, also a Foe. pale green she-cat.

Batfang: Blabbermouth tabby tom.

Wingedflower: a she-cat obsessed with flowers.

Queens:

Eclipsesight: a she-cat who can predict the future. exepcting kits.

Elders:

Mouseysqueak: a tom who sounds squeaky when he speaks.

SWIMMINGCLAN

Leader: Paranoidstar. blue/grey she-cat scared of swimmimg.

Deputy: Swimlove. blue/grey tom who loves swimming.

Medicne cat: Sparklingfur: she-cat who's fur and eye color change every day.

Warriors:

Pointtoes: tom who can spot fish from a mile away (serously.). Tabby fur with green eyes

Chickenfur: a chicken when it comes to hunting fish. Neon yellow cat. Dimstar loves him.

Maketeeth: she-cat who can make anything! Unknown fur color, her fur as been plastered with un-removable leaves.

Leaftounge: sweet green cat with blue eyes.

Queens and kits:

Twanyfur: she-cat with coarse ammount of fur.

Hedgehogkit: kit that looks like a hedgehog. has spiky fur.

SHININGCLAN

Leader: Dimstar. White tom. not smart.

Deputy: Brainmind: pink furred cat with brown eyes. does all the thinking.

Medicne cat: Joybuzzer: Makes a lot of mistakes. fed furred cat with orange eyes.

Warriors:

Sparklelove: she-cat who loves sparkles. as dim as Dimstar.

Sageleaf: Sparklelove's sister, brains of the family. has green fur and brown eyes.

Sneakshadow: Black tom who steals from other clans's territory.

Elders:

Annoyingbelly. Black tom with brown eyes. blends into shadows.

_Now let the story begin..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Waterfall

**Warning: if you *Number 1 or 2* in your pants when you laugh, I advise you to NOT read this chapter.**

Birdkit walked out of the den. _Finally... _She thought. _me and my brother are gonna be apprentices! _Barbedkit walked out of the kit den and shoved Birdkit out of the way.

"Gosh, Birdkit! Why do you have to be always THERE!" Barbedkit screamed. _Oh. Barbedkit's 6th moon is today. No daubt he'll get Yummyfur! _Birdkit thought.

Birdkit looked at her brother. He was playing with a I-phone.

"It's MY turn to play temple run 2!" Barbedkit yelled.

"NUUUUUU!" Screamed Smallkit. Smallkit and his i-phone climbed the cliff wall of the clan camp and jumped down the waterfall, also in the camp.

"MONNKEYSSSS!" Yelled Smallkit as he plunged into the foaming water.

"...Really?" said a voice. Birdkit saw where the voice came from. It came from Brownpaw. "Hi birdkit! My warrior ceremony is today!" Brownpaw screamed.

"But you were named apprentice 3 days ago!" Yelled Birdkit.

"WHOCAREZ!" Yelled Brownpaw.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Barbedkit.

"Lol." said Birdkit, Brownpaw, and Smallkit at the same time.

"GRRRRR!" Barbedkit growled as he jumped off the waterfall.

Suddenly, Yummyfur jumped off the waterfall after Barbedkit.

"YUMMY!" Screamed Yummyfur at the top of her lungs.

Then, Wordstar came out of his den.

"Allcatsoldenoughtocatchtheirownpreyandcrapinatwol eg'sfacepleasegatherattheendoffthewaterfall!" Said Wordstar without taking a breath.

"Repeat what you said! Slowly!" said the rest of the entire clan. Wordstar took a deep breath.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey and crap on a twoleg's face please gather at the end of the watterfall." Wordstr repeated.

"THANK YOU!" Said the clan. Suddenly, Wordstar jumped over the waterfall, screaming, "I just saw the yellow telletuby!"

The clan groaned.

The deputy climbed up to the start of the waterfall. The rest of the clan but Wordstar threw rotten berries at Annoyingmouth.

"SHUT- I mean, the ceremony has been postponed so SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO SLEEP!" Annoyingmouth yelled as he jumped over the waterfall.

"Lol." said the rest of the clan but Wordstar.

"BRB!" Yelled Wordstar in the distance." "COME BACK TELLETUBY!"

"Lol." the same cats said again.

"Yummy." said Yummyfur, who was gorging herself on catnip.

_Why is everyone so crazy? _Thought Birdkit. Brownpaw jumped over the waterfall, holding hands with Crazyeyes. on the way down, Crazyeyes bit Brownpaw.*CHOMP*

**AN: I let my mind loose on this chapter. "Lol." - UniverseClan**


End file.
